Pirouette
by AnnaOz
Summary: Tentative un peu stupide de raconter une histoire à partir d'une comptine enfantine à l'origine. Ou pourquoi le facteur aurait mieux fait d'y aller à pieds..


**Disclaimer:** mmmh, aucune idée en fait, et je cherche toujours l'auteur original pour pouvoir éditer plus tard.

**Note:** Ecrit pour le jour/thème "carton" de la communauté livejournal 31 jours, à partir de cette comptine-ci :

Il était un petit homme,  
Pirouette, cacahouète,  
Il était un petit homme  
Qui avait une drôle de maison

La maison est en carton,  
Pirouette, cacahouète,  
La maison est en carton  
Les escaliers sont en papier... (etc.)

**oOoOoOo**

_Pirouette_

_**Personnages/Couple:** Un facteur + un petit homme  
**Rating:** PG_

L'air était bien frisquet quand je m'étais levé ce matin. Heureusement, il était encore tôt, la journée ne pouvait que se réchauffer au fil des heures. Après tout, nous n'étions qu'au début du mois d'octobre, je n'avais pas encore à craindre neige ou verglas qui me rendrait ma tournée si pénible et dangereuse.

J'avais quand même noué mon écharpe autour du cou, juste histoire que Mamouchka ne me coure pas après, dans son tablier aux feuilles jaunies de saison, tout le long du sentier qui séparait notre petite isba de la grand route qui menait à la ville.

J'avais chipé un morceau de pain sec dans la panière avant de filer, fier sur ma motocyclette quasi neuve qui pétaradait sur mon passage.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que j'étais devenu facteur, un an à peine, et je ne connaissais pas encore tous les quartiers du grand Kiev, j'étais donc aujourd'hui un peu nerveux de savoir qu'on m'avait attribué la tournée du vieux Georgi, toujours alité avec une mauvaise toux.

C'était mon boulot, il faudrait bien m'adapter au nouveau trajet, porter aux habitants de la ville les lettres de bonnes nouvelles, les messages chagrins, les papiers de traites à payer, tous enfermés serrés dans ma sacoche à poches réglementaire.

J'avais bien roulé, ne m'arrêtant que pour déposer mon courrier et jeter un œil sur le plan surligné par la jolie Anna Istomina qui s'occupait du guichet à la poste. Il ne me restait plus qu'un seul quartier à desservir, et dans ce quartier, une seule maison où il fallait délivrer ma dernière enveloppe cachetée.

En marchant à côté de ma motocyclette que je tenais au guidon, j'essayais de lire le nom inscrit sur l'enveloppe. Les lettres étaient de vraies pattes de mouche et je ne déchiffrais que le nom de la rue et le numéro, et encore, avec peine.

J'avais marché quelques mètres pour atteindre ce que je reconnaissais comme étant la rue indiquée mais de rue, il n'y avait pas.

A la place, il y avait une allée longue, vide d'habitations d'un côté, buissonnantes de buissons tristes, grise comme un matin d'octobre.

Au bout de l'allée, là où le gris confondait la route et le ciel, il y avait une maison étrange. Je n'en avais jamais vue d'aussi particulière auparavant : les murs semblaient gaufrés, gondolant ça et là d'humidité, d'une couleur oscillant entre le gris (encore une fois) et le brun, plus beige et clair par endroits, presque anthracite autour du soupirail. Il n'y avait pas de carreaux aux fenêtres mais des volets semblaient avoir été découpés dans le matériau même de la maison. Ils battaient au vent qui avait recommencé à souffler. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à bouger avec le vent, toute la construction tremblait sur ses fondations.

J'avais lâché ma motocyclette. Elle était tombée sur le sol d'argile qui recouvrait la plaine de ce coin de Kiev et la masure avait frémi à nouveau de toute sa hauteur sous la force, pourtant modérée, du choc.

Sans doute alarmé par les mouvements répétés agitant son domicile, un petit homme, épais et jovial, avait ouvert la porte fragile de sa drôle de maison et me dominait de sa taille menue du haut de son porche.

« Ah, facteur mon ami, du courrier pour moi ? »

J'avais hoché la tête rapidement, fouillant dans mon sac pour y retrouver l'unique enveloppe qui se cachait entre les dizaines de poches et pochettes. Ca aurait été bien plus simple de la garder en main tout du long…

Quand enfin, j'avais remis la main dessus, je l'avais balancée devant le petit hôte, pour voir son visage s'agrandir d'un sourire satisfait.

« Vite, vite, mon garçon, grimpez les escaliers et donnez-moi ça ! »

J'allais le faire, vraiment, j'avais déjà posé mon pied droit sur la première marche et je m'apprêtais à engager le gauche sur la marche suivante quand tout à coup…

Tout à coup, les marches avaient craqué sous mon poids avec un bruit déchirant de papier kraft qu'on arrache d'un seul geste.

Déséquilibré, j'avais tenté de me rattraper à la rambarde qui retenait ensemble les quelques marches mais n'avais pu saisir qu'un rouleau de carton qui s'était effrité mollement sous mes doigts.

Sans prise aucune, j'avais fini par basculer en arrière, apercevant au dernier instant la main tendue et le regard horrifié du petit homme.

Il n'y avait plus eu ensuite que l'enfoncement lourd de mon corps dans la terre meuble et l'horrible douleur de mon visage rencontrant les rayons des roues de ma motocyclette.

Plus tard, quand je m'étais enfin extirpé de ce voile noir qui m'avait recouvert tout entier, j'avais entendu des voix, des cris d'hommes et de femmes autour de moi, qui disaient :_ « Regardez, regardez, il lui manque le bout du nez ! »… « Vite, là-bas, je le vois et il y a un chien qui tourne autour ! »… « Va-t-en, sale bête ! Aaah, je l'ai ! Et maintenant, écartez-vous, avec du fil doré, je vais le lui raccommoder… »_


End file.
